Idea 2
by KAL-EL1996
Summary: Plucking up some courage I lean over and kiss Jane because nobody has made me smile like this in a long time, my smile grown even wider if possible because she's kissing me back and it feels so good. My head literally went boom on the inside and my heart was ready to burst out of my chest WARNING G!P, no title yet but please give it a chance. my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

#Idea 2 written by KAL-EL1996

**AN: So I couldn't think of a title yet but I will also this is my first fanfic so please let me know you think. FAIR WARINING THIS IS G!P SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT TYPE OF STUUF. I have been working on the for about 3 months and have finally found the courage to post it.**

Chapter one

2009 – Boston, MA – Dugout bar Maura's POV

It's half nine and I'm already exhausted attending BCU has been one of my biggest dreams as well as become a medical examiner but I was tiered, my classes ended an hour ago but I needed to unwind because soon I will be going to do my residency which I'm not looking forward too. Sure I want to help people just not living people becoming a medical examiner is what I want because I want to speak for the dead, give people a voice and help loved ones get closure.

As well a wanting to unwind I want to find someone to take home with me the nights can get lonely sometimes, I just want someone else to be with me. Most people think I'm weird, boring and socially awkward they don't even try to get to know me. Just once I wish someone would love all the little quirks about me, just once I want someone to look at me and not just see an Isles or a pretty face I just want someone to see me.

My thoughts are semi interrupted as somebody sits next to me at first I thought maybe someone was hitting on me but nothing was said...well not to me but rather the bartender I assume but I really don't like to assume.

"Beer please." I hear the woman say and it's the most sexiest voice I've ever heard.

"You got I.D." I can hear the bartender ask. "21 today well this beers on me kid." He continued as her placed a beer down on the bar.

"Thanks." I hear the woman say.

I can use this to my advantage maybe strike up a conversation with another human being, I slowly turn towards the woman who I can see now has amazing brunette hair and a tanned skin complexion, and from the facial features I can see she has Italian heritage. No c'mon Maura just say something natural like '_hey since it's you birthday wanna have birthday sex?' _Don't be ridiculous Maura, 1) she's probably straight, 2) You don't always have to go down the sex route and 3) holy crap she's looking at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." I quickly say as my cheeks turn red and I turn away from the beautiful stranger and down the rest of my wine.

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time. Say can I buy you another drink?" She asks me.

I turn around to face her again and see nothing but sincerity in her eyes but then I remember its her birthday and say.

"Since it's your birthday you should let me buy you a drink."

"Well since it's my birthday can I know your name instead?" She asks me and I swear I felt my stomach flutter.

"It's Maura Isles." I answer her and she flashed me a smile that makes me want to swoon.

"Well Maura Isles it's nice to meet you, I'm Jane Rizzoli and you don't have to be nervous around me." She says to me and she looking into my eyes, it's like she can see right through me and straight to my soul.

"Do you have Italian heritage because you look Italian and you name is obviously Italian." I ask out of habit, I like to gather as much information as I can about people.

"Yeah I'm a Boston-Italian." she replies as our now empty drinks are replaced by full ones.

"I love Italian." I suddenly blurt out.

I can't believe I just said that out loud, I stare wide-eyed at Jane with a million thoughts racing round my head.

"Well that's good I suppose." She laughs. "So Tell me what other things do you like?" She asks me, maybe I haven't lost my chance at all but I can't risk saying anything stupid.

"Enough about me before I say something else stupid, tell me about you." I say.

"Noting much to tell really I've just turned 21 today I have two younger brothers, I just finished junior college and on Monday I start my training at the Boston police academy." She says and her voice is like heaven but dam my brain won't just let me listen.

"The Boston police force is one of the oldest in the nation and goes back to 1631, although it was officially established in 1838. For those aspiring candidates looking to become Boston police officers, there are many strict requirements to be eligible to work in the local law enforcement, which Like any major city, the Boston Police Department requires a number of physical, mental and psychological examinations. The first step in this process is to take and pass an entrance examination, followed by a physical fitness test, and a medical and psychological evaluation.

During the recruitment process, all candidates must submit to an extensive background check and possibly a polygraph. The final step to becoming a police officer is the Civil Service Exam, which takes place every two years and is taken after completing the Boston Police Academy training process.

Any recruit that has a criminal history of a felony charge or drug use may be deemed ineligible for service in the Boston area. Additionally, anyone that has been dishonourably discharged from the military may also be unable to become a Boston cop. However, individual histories are evaluated on a case by case basis and some exceptions may be made." I say knowing now is the time when they all run.

For a moment Jane is just sat there looking at me I bet she's trying to think of an excuse to leave what happens next shocks me.

"WOW. Can you do that with everything, I mean your just like google." She says in what I can only interpret as amazement.

"I guess so I just have such a thirst for knowledge, I'm sorry if I bored you a little." I say suddenly very shy normally people don't really care what I have to say but Jane does.

"Don't apologise to me because you smart." She said to me as she put her hand on top of mine.

"I'm sorry most people ten to make fun of me because I'm smart or they get angry with me because I know more than they do." I say and look down.

"Hey, look at me." Jane says as she puts her other hand on my chin and tilts it up so were face to face. "Great minds are always feared by lesser minds." She continues and I have the biggest smile on my face.

"Dan Brown, the lost symbol." I breath out as I notice how close our faces are to each other.

Plucking up some courage I lean over and kiss Jane because nobody has made me smile like this in a long time, my smile grown even wider if possible because she's kissing me back and it feels so good. My head literally went boom on the inside and my heart was ready to burst out of my chest until she slowly pulled away. I look at Jane and can see something is wrong and my heart instantly plummets, I dare ask the question but I do anyway.

"What's wrong?"

She looks at me sheepishly and scratches the back of her head before replying. "Nothings wrong it just that...urm this is gunna sound ridiculous and embarrassing but that was my first real kiss."

"What, you mean you've never kissed anyone before?" I ask thinking how the hell does someone who looks like Jane never been kissed before.

"Never but it was a great kiss." She says as she smiles warmly at me. "And if it's alright with you I'd like to kiss you again." She finishes.

I smile at her and kiss her again and god does it feel amazing.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I ask.

"Yeah but before we do I'd like to get to know you more, I wouldn't want my first time..." Jane starts to say but quickly covers her mouth with her hand.

To also find out that she's a virgin shocks me a little but my mind soon catches up of course if she's never been kissed then she's properly never had sex either but I don't mind so I finish her sentence for her so she knows it's ok.

"You wouldn't want your first time to be with a complete stranger."

"Urm...yeah." she say acting all sheepish again.

As the night went on I ended up telling Jane everything about me and i'm pretty sure I knew everything about her as well except one thing I did know but she hasn't told me because I already figured it out. Jane has a penis and by the size of the bulge in her pants I can safely say she's turned on, it didn't shock me to find out she had a penis and it all makes sense now, she hasn't kissed anyone until tonight, she's never had a relationship and she keeps shifting in her seat.

Eventually the bell rings for last call and I can see Jane is still a bit nervous about coming back to my place so I do the only thing I can think of, I lean over towards her ear and whisper.

"Wanna come back to my place."

As I say this I move my hand to cup her penis she jolts at first until I start to slowly rub her through her jeans. I can feel her breath quicken and she manages to stutter out.

"This doesn't put you off." Motioning towards her crotch.

I bite her ear lobe and add a bit more pressure to her penis, I slowly stand up grab my purse and look at Jane.

"It doesn't, so still wanna come back to my place?" I ask and Jane immediately stands up and grabs my hand and says.

"Lead the way."

**AN: Please leave a review and if I get more then 10 reviews by the time I wake up tomorrow I will post the next chapter as soon as I've read the review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

#Idea 2 written by KAL-EL1996

**AN: Sorry guys still haven't thought of a title suggestions are welcomed and as promised here is he next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Also I forgot the put the disclaimer or whatever it is in the first chapter I own nothing except mistakes and author notes. I just wanna say thank you for all the kind review it means so much to know that people like my idea so thank you readers.**

Chapter two

"It doesn't, so still wanna come back to my place?" I ask and Jane immediately stands up and grabs my hand and says.

"Lead the way."

R&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;I R&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;I R&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;I

Jane's POV

It sounds stupid but letting Maura lead me out of the bar and into a cab was one of the most scariest moments of my life, sure she made it obvious that she knows I have a penis and she was cool with it. I wasn't looking to sleep with someone tonight and I really didn't want to go out but I figured since it was my birthday and my last weekend of freedom before the academy, I thought I'd buy myself my first legal beer and then she was just staring at me.

Maura is a very sexy woman but she also has a beautiful mind, her eyes are like the hope diamond when she goes all google. I can tell she gets very self concious about it, probably because no one else bothers to listen but I want to listen she's so fascinating, amazing and brilliant.

Now that were in the cab I don't feel as nervous because she knows my secret and she's not freaked out or disgusted by it no she still invited me back to her place.

All my life I've been afraid of what people would do if they found out my secret but a life time of apprehension has just disappeared, I've never really felt comfortable around anyone before not even my family but with Maura I feel relaxed. I'm brought out of my thoughts as the cab pulls up to a 2 story Beacon Hill house, I can see Maura is getting ready to pay so I quickly hand the cabbie twenty dollars. She grabs my hand as she pulls me out of the cab and towards her front door I can see her struggling to get the keys in the lock so I move directly behind her and place one hand on her hip and the other on her hand. Pressing up against her she let out a gasp, guiding her hand towards the door lock I managed to put the key in and turn the lock.

I slowly step away from Maura as she opens the door and steps in, I follow behind her and close the door as she turns the lights on. Looking around her home I can't help but notice straight away that there's no photos of family or friends, all I can see are what I assume are expensive art pieces hung up on the walls. Suddenly all I want to do is grab her, hug her and tell her she'll never be alone again. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Maura she's pulling me towards the couch and pushing me down onto it, for a moment i'm confused until she hikes her skirt up and straddles me.

FUCK is all I can think when her boobs are in my face and her centre is pressed against my cock, I look up into her eyes and her once hazel eyes are now very very dark. I take a breath in before I put my hands on her hip and hold her tightly.

"Don't be so nervous just relax and trust me." She said softly and all I could do was nod as she moved her face closer to mine and kisses me.

I'm convinced that right now if you looked into my eyes you would see fireworks, right now I am pretty sure I have no lungs. It's the most perfect kiss and I never want it I never want it to end. I can feel our two bodies meld together as our tongues say hello to one another, things quickly become heated. I can feel her slowly grinding against the bulge in my pants causing me to moan into her mouth and grip her hips tighter, that's probably going to bruise.

We slowly pull our lips apart desperate for breath but still rolling our hips into one another, it feels so dam good and if we continue I think I might cum. Feeling so much pleasure coursing through my veins I can feel my heart beating faster and my hands gripping tighter. So over whelmed and years of pent up frustration I start to rock Maura harder and harder against me, what comes over me next I can only describe as animalistic because suddenly I'm biting down hard on her pulse point.

"Fuck yes." I hear Maura gasp out and it's the most sexiest thing I've ever heard.

It sends shivers down my spine and in that moment I knew I was gunna cum.

"I'm...I'm gu...unna cum." I grunted out.

"Me too, I'm so close." Maura moaned out as crashed her lips into mine.

Grinding harder against each other it was only a matter of seconds before either of us came, I could hear Maura breathing heavily and I was now grunting. There was a familiar sensation in my pants like a pressure ready to explode and it did.

"Oh god." I mutter as I feel like I'm falling off a cliff.

I feel my boxers become soaked as I push into Maura roughly which brings her over the edge screaming my name.

"JJJAAANNNEE."

As we both come down from our high I hide my face in the crook of her neck still feeling a bit self concious.

"Why are you hiding sweetie?" Maura asks me as she strokes my hair.

"It's just that I barely lasted 10 minuets I feel a little embarrassed." I mumble out.

"I didn't last that long either you don't have to be embarrassed when your with me, every single thing I learn about you I adore. So will you please look at me." She says sweetly and I realise she's right I shouldn't be embarrassed.

Even thought we only met tonight I feel something other than lust for Maura, I wouldn't call it love but I definitely really really like her. This thought makes me realise that I don't just wanna sleep with Maura I wanna woo her first , I wanna have her as my girlfriend and make love to her.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Maura asks which brings me of of my thoughts.

I tilt my head to look at the angel who I met tonight.

"I don't wanna sleep with you." I suddenly blurt of because all my thoughts are jumbled up.

Maura looks like she's about to cry I didn't mean to blurt that out, I can feel Maura start to pull away from me and i'm trying to form a sentence in my head to stop her leaving.

"Shit that's not what I meant to say, well it is. Crap why can't my mouth say what I want to say, What I mean is I don't **Just** wanna sleep with you. I wanna take you out on a date first, what i'm really trying to is Maura Isles I would like to court you." I say really fast so hopefully she understood what I was trying to say.

"Really?" She asks in disbelief soi look her in the eyes and say.

"Yeah why wouldn't I? Your so beautiful, very smart and kind. You didn't make me feel gross or self concious about my body and I don't just wanna have sex with you. I really really like you Maura and I know we've only." I don't get to finish me sentence as her lips crash into mine.

"I would really like that." She says as she smiles at me and it's one of the best things I've seen in my life.

**AN: please tell me if you enjoyed it also you can follow me on twitter /KAL_EL1996_S.**


	3. Chapter 3

#Idea 2 written by KAL-EL1996

Chapter three

The next morning Maura wakes up to an empty bed rolling over and putting her hand on Jane's side of the bed she could feel the sheets had no warmth to them. Thinking Jane had run just like they all do, people always leave her in the end. Not wanting to sit around and feel sorry for herself Maura decided to get up but when she opens her bedroom door the aroma of coffee hits her nose, she goes downstairs and is shocked to see Jane in her kitchen. All Maura could do was smile from ear to ear because seeing Jane just standing there in her boxers and t-shirt made her melt.

"Your still here." Maura said as she walked up to Jane and stood in front of her.

"Of course I am where else would I be?" Jane said as she wrapped her arms around Maura waist and kissed her.

Maura smiled into the kiss and said. "People always leave me in the end and when I woke up and you weren't in my bed, I thought you had gone too."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and could see light tears forming and that's when Jane made a promise to herself that she would do her absolute best to make sure that Maura never shed another tear.

"Maura those people who left you were idiots cos they don't get you like I do. Your quirks are what make you unique and special and if those other people couldn't appreciate the gem that you are, then it's their loss and my gain. You are so beautiful Maura inside and out so don't ever let anyone make you think or feel otherwise."Jane said as she leaned down and captured Maura's lips in a slow sensual kiss leaving both women breathless when they parted.

"Jane nobody has ever said anything like that to me ever." Maura breathed out as she hugged Jane tightly.

"Like I said those people are idiots, now come sit down so I can serve you breakfast." Jane said as she gave Maura one last squeeze then released her.

Maura did as she was told and sat down at the kitchen island in front of her was a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. Taking a sip of her coffee she was excited to see what Jane had cooked for her, the wait wasn't long as Jane places a plate with pancakes, sausage, bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Jane this looks wonderful." Maura said sadly.

"Maura what's wrong?" Jane asked taking the honey blonde's hand in hers.

"Nothings wrong it's just you went through all this trouble to make me breakfast and..." Maura didn't finish her sentence as Jane did it for her.

"Nobody's ever done it for you before."

Jane couldn't help but think at the bar Maura was super confident and sexy but now in the light of day she was a little unsure of herself. _'She wasn't raised like me, an overbearing mother no I bet she was lucky enough to even have one conversation a day with her parents. God how much pain she must really feel inside, don't worry Maura I'll make everything better' _Jane thought to herself.

Both ladies started eating there breakfast in silence but not an uncomfortable one, when they both finished Jane started to pick up the dishes but Maura stop her.

"You should at least let me clean up after all you cooked." Maura said looking at Jane.

"Maura unless you have plans today your spending it with me and I intend to treat you like a queen. So go get showered, get dressed and then we'll head out." Jane said as she started putting plated in the dishwasher.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked in awe of how Jane was treating her such a gentleman.

"That my queen is a surprise but do dress comfy." Jane said as she walked towards Maura and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

However innocent Jane intended the kiss to be it quickly heated as bodies pulled flush together and tongues fighting for dominance. Jane backed Maura up against the wall and rolled her hips into the small blonde cause Maura to moan out.

"Why don't you join me in the shower." Maura breathed out.

"If I saw you naked I wouldn't be responsible for my actions." Jane groaned as Maura pulled Jane closer to her and slowly grinding on Jane.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing." Maura said.

"I do wanna sleep with you believe me I do but first I wanna take you on a real date and woo you, I wanna do so many things with you, experience lots of things with you. So before I experience probably one of the best moments of my life with you, I'm gunna take you on a date today so Go. Get. Ready." Jane said kissing Maura between the last three words.

"Okay fine." Maura said as she scurried off towards her bedroom and Jane went back to kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Maura got out of the shower and went into her bedroom and started getting ready, dressing casual was not really her style but she had the perfect outfit. Finally ready Maura looked herself over in the mirror she really didn't look too bad. Wearing a pair of deep red skin tight jeans, a checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of grey vans. When she went downstairs Maura saw Jane giving herself what looked like a pep talk, looking at what Jane was wearing she realised that these were probably the clothes Jane was wearing last nigh. Jane was wearing a pair of acid wash jeans with the bottoms tucked up, a white t-shirt with an open blue shirt over the top of it and to finish it all of she was some red converse.

Hearing The floor creak Jane stopped her pep talk and looked over at Maura, all the breath left her body and suddenly her jeans were way too tight.

**AN: I apologise for going MIA but I hope you like this chapter. Where do ya think Jane will take Maura for her date. I do have a game plan for this story but as soon as i wrote the first chapter the gameplan changed drastically so suggestions are welcomed.**


End file.
